This invention relates to apparatus for lifting a reel-like member from a supporting surface with the reel-like member having centrally disposed axle members projecting laterally from opposite sides thereof. The apparatus is particularly adapted for lifting heavy reels of wire, cable, belting and the like whereby the wire, cable or belting may be dispensed while the reel is supported at an elevation above the supporting surface.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in handling heavy reels of wire, cable, belting and the like due to the fact that no effective means has been provided for supporting such reels for rotation at an elevation above the supporting surface whereby the material on the reel may be dispensed by pulling the free end of the material to impart rotation to the reel as the material is dispersed. Also, difficulties have been encountered in providing apparatus for handling large, heavy reels having different diameters and widths.